


Песня про сокола

by CoffeeCat



Series: Песня про сокола [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Джареду говорили - везунчик, но как с этим согласиться? Родиться в семье магов и оказаться лишь сновидцем, разве везение? Быть дальней роднёй короля, но стать единственным наследником крови, разве он просил? Ведь он не может править, сновидец, царствовать будет Джеффри, дядюшка не родной, зато сильный колдун. Джаред знал, что до конца дней будет сидеть парадной статуей на приёмах и слушаться дядю Моргана. Только однажды во сне он увидел Дженсена.Написано на Easy-Fest WinJJАвтор настоятельно рекомендует сходить на фест и насладиться иллюстрациями от замечательной Steasi http://winjj.diary.ru/p213796929.htm





	Песня про сокола

«В далёком волшебном царстве, в тридесятом чудесном государстве жил-был прекрасный принц…»

Книги с таким началом Джаред не читал. Отправлял на дальние пыльные полки, с глаз долой, чтобы не расстраиваться. Джаред был принц, и был он словно кукла. Тряпочная, лузгой набитая, как в далёком вольном детстве видал. «Соломенный наследник», — скалилась челядь за спиной. Нянюшка шикала на задир, а он давно не обижался. Кукла и есть. Ни дара, ни умений особенных за ним не водилось. Короля из него не получится, не то, что нашествие Сухой Чумы остановить, даже зверем оборотиться не умел, чтоб с соседними царствами договориться. Хоть и пытался. Если бы сила Дара определялась старанием, Джаред давно стал бы сильнейшим. Но это была не его судьба.

Злость и обида давно прошли, остыли и высохли на дворцовых сквозняках. Будущее его расписали, едва впервые осмотрел врач и три Учителя. Немагоспособен. Даром, что чистокровный королевич Далековский. Свет призвать, и то один пшик выходит. А сны? Какой в них толк для воина? Для короля?

Его судьбой стала грядущая женитьба на магине хорошего рода, или, что совсем унизительно, замужество и магическое объединение семей. Потом, когда долг передачи наследия будет выполнен, по воле опекуна или мужа — жить взаперти во дворце, а если совсем станет невыносимо — в монастыре. Тут Джаред не сомневался, его несчастливая планида вывернется новым, поразительным коленцем и в супруги выберет кого-нибудь совершенно невыносимого. Поэтому слушал опекуна, ездил на скучные соколиные охоты и не влезал со своими идеями в политику. Без него разберутся.

Жизнь и грядущее были ужасно предсказуемыми и пресными. Джаред их не хотел, но и бороться не мог. Всё равно будет лишь хуже. После смерти родителей его обуяла такая тоска, что он даже сны перестал видеть. Наверное, к счастью.

Из прошлого времени, когда он маленький жил на побережье с родителями, где солнце ему светило, а трава была ярко-зелёной, в памяти сохранилось немного — запах домашней выпечки, тепло южного моря, плеск воды и мальчишечьи вопли, мало чем отличимые к вечеру от лягушачьих. Джаред помнил, как бегали купаться и возвращались усталыми, но каждый с низанкой жемчужных ракушек. Вечером слушали рассказы старой няньки и чистили раковины от слизи и песка, а иногда и обтачивали сразу под заделье — то пуговица получалась, то украшение. И Джаред был среди всех на равных, ни слова ему не говорили про его кровь и родню. А как он удивлялся, что друзья спорят и не хотят идти спать. Он тогда был уверен — ночь скрывает во сне самое интересное. Днём он играл с Чадом, Реем и Стивеном, а во сне гонял по облакам с Ним. Играл лучами звёзд и горя не знал.

Спроси его сейчас, он и не вспомнит, как Он выглядел. Глаза были яркие, словно сквозь них смотрело солнце, сам будто огненный. И всё. Некогда им было друг друга рассматривать, заняты были. То шкоду придумают, то на единорогах по радуге припечёт поездить. Джаред смутно помнил, как Он про себя рассказывал, и сам что-то говорил… Но всё, что говорится во сне, часто там и остаётся. С первым теплом утреннего солнца развеивались слова, как их и не было. Он был тогда глупый и беспечный. Счастливый.

А потом с южного континента, от племён кровожадных чёрных людей-мор пришла Чума. Смыла беспечность. Настали тьма, вонь, голод и постоянный страх. Джаред не понял тогда, как случилось, что он перестал видеть сны. Не до них было. Трудно было вспоминать, слишком быстро смерть налетела, слишком беспощадно, бестрепетно отняла у него семью.

И в первый раз тогда Джаред застыдился себя, до прикушенных до крови губ, до ссаженной на кулаках кожи. К нему и сейчас приходит в кошмарах Рей, трясёт у него перед лицом клочком обгорелой ткани и кричит:

— Да что ты за маг такой?! На какого демона нам нужны твои сны?

И Джареду стыдно. И за себя, и за погибших родителей. И не важно, что лет ему тогда было совсем ничего, и что родители отродясь его колдовать не учили. Он ведь королевских кровей, а значит, должен уметь творить волшебство от рождения. Должен был спасти город и маму от чёрной напасти. Стыд и обида жгли изнутри до сих пор, город горел тогда, задыхался от сотен чадных костров. А у Джареда были только дурацкие сны. Как ракушки-пустышки, вот только держал в руках, а она хрупнула, и пальцы порезал гнилой пустой скорлупой.

Ещё горше стало, когда из остывшего пустого дома забрал его дядюшка Морган. Приехал с огромной свитой, в карете с позолоченными гербами. Слуги жгли чадные факелы, пропитанные лекарственными маслами. Бархат и выделанная кожа, запахи еды и лошадей в городе, умирающем от голода и болезней. Дядюшка сразу всё понял про Джареда. Осмотрел с ног до головы, босоногого, грязного. Скривил губу, но в карету позвал. И покормил даже. Но когда Джаред спросил, когда его отдадут в обучение, отмахнулся: «Ах, Джаред, ну это же грёзы, какой в них толк…» И вдребезги разбил мечты о том, что Джаред вырастет, выучится и будет настоящим защитником королевства. Маги-учителя потом лишь приговор подтвердили.

Джаред был испуган и одинок, он верил дяде. Он послушно учился верховой езде, заучивал гласницкие непроизносимые всуе глаголы и оттачивал модные па на званых балах. Столица опутала его холодом и скукой. Сквозняки и безысходность пропитывали здесь до костей.

Но сегодня в ночи Джаред увидел… Его.

Зачитался как обычно книгой, но не потащил её, тяжеленную, привычно в кровать, а устроился под торшером в дальнем углу библиотеки, в мягком кресле. В книге были истории про доблестных магов, про единорогов и старые пророчества, помогавшие побеждать тьму. Картинки — на каждой странице, а из заглавных буквиц выглядывала то русалка, то пухлощёкая нимфа. Он до полуночи не смог от красоты такой оторваться, сам не заметил, как сомкнулись веки, и он нырнул в давно забытое разноцветье вещего сна.

Словно ножом резануло узнаванием — холм, на котором они часто играли, шепчущее море до горизонта, мягкая разноцветная трава. Только тихо очень. И огни города вдали не заметны. Джаред едва не погрузился в привычную хандру, как вдруг огромные крылья застили солнце, тень накрыла все вокруг. Резкий ветер поднял с земли пыль и листья. Мелкая труха залепила нос, моментально лишив зрения. Джаред отплёвывался и тёр глаза. Рядом что-то обрушилось, затрещали ветки, гремела земля. Его снесло с ног и швырнуло с размаху о землю. Джаред всхлипнул, ослепший, не в силах дышать от тяжести, разлегшейся на груди.

— Слезь с меня! — и поддал кулаком нахалу.

— Ой.

Дышать сразу стало легче. Он кое-как протёр глаза. Перед ним сидел парень, покрытый пылью и взъерошенный, но при этом невероятно знакомый и… красивый? Волосы в лучших традициях королевской знати отливали золотом, губы стали бы гордостью любой прелестницы, а глаза… Цвет Джаред не разобрал, парень замахал у него перед носом руками:

— Ты, правда, меня видишь? Мне не могло так повезти… Докажи!

— Как? — Джаред поджал ноги и умостился поудобнее. Руки, плечи и отшибленная при падении спина болели зверски.

— Ого… — вытаращился во все глаза красавчик. Джаред не сразу понял, что пялится тот не на него, а на вышитую подушку, привычно намечтанную под зад. Парень протянул руку и представился, — Дженсен.

— Джаред.

Рука у него крепкая, сжала ладонь едва не до боли, и Джареда накрыло — он с Дженсеном давно знаком, но почему-то не помнит, и тот вроде тоже. Всё странно. Есть странность во снах — вспоминать бесполезно, намучаешься, силы потратишь, а толку на маковое зёрнышко не наберётся. Зато, если заняться чем-то совсем другим, то раз, и внезапно придёт нужное воспоминание. Чтобы развлечь и отвлечься, Джаред придумал дворец, не скучный, как в родном королевстве, а сказочный, из белого мрамора, с синими крышами, сотней башенок и бесконечными рядами анфилад. Дженсен повёлся на эту уловку, он соскучился без настоящих людей. Хохоча, они бегали по высоким переходам, искали в стенах тайные ходы. Джаред кормил его нежными фруктами из давно засохшего сада, здесь они были сочные и налитые. Дженсен грыз их с большим удовольствием.

Разговоры легки и мимолётны, но проснувшись, Джаред с удивлением помнил их все. И только вспомнить не мог, где встречал Дженсена раньше. Но точно знал, что полюбил его уже тогда.

Дженсен не хотел говорить про себя. Но как скроешь, что по наивности в юности пытался спасти город от чумы, а получилось, что перешёл дорогу могучему колдуну. Не магу, а настоящему чёрному южному колдуну, подобному ночи и цветом кожи, и оттенком души, любителю умертвий и кровавых жертвоприношений. Враг его выследил и запер в камне, хотел поймать и поработить, но Дженсен сумел улизнуть в чужие сны.

— Не знаю, как это получилось, у нас в роду сновидцев не жалуют, я никогда этому не учился, и вот, — он смущённо потёр веснушчатый нос, Джаред снова готов был влюбиться. — Он заточил меня в камень, и я могу жить только здесь. Ладно ещё приколдовать не успел, как многих, а то бегал бы его марионеткой. Бррр…

С тех пор Джаред старался спать в старом кресле. Нянюшка прикрывала — и плед ему приносила, и будила, отправляла в постель, пока его не спохватились. Дядюшка отчего-то очень сердился, когда заставал его спящим не у себя.

Джаред перестал тосковать о вечно хмуром столичном небе, о мутной холодной речке вместо моря и забыл печалиться. Даже согласен был есть полезную, по словам нянюшки, кашу, лишь бы улизнуть отсюда ещё хоть на ночь. Искать Дженсена каждый раз было приключением, порой случалось найти друг друга под самое утро. Но Джаред упорствовал и находил его каждый раз. Дженсен тоже умел его развлекать — то оборачивался гиппогрифом и уносил под облака, то показывал, как соколом оборачиваться, и звал ввысь. Во сне у Джареда всё получалось, но больно было признаться, что едва голова отрывалась от подушки, он снова — самый беспомощный из королевской семьи.

Однажды они поцеловались. Лёгкое прикосновение губ, и голова закружилась, словно он сам стал на мгновение птицей. Джаред сбивчиво и несдержанно признался в любви, а Дженсен нахмурился. Он желал быть с Джаредом, но не мог. Не баловаться же во снах поцелуями — слишком тоскливо. Стоит увлечься, как вдруг под губами камень, холодный мрамор вместо любимого. Чёрное заклинание мстило принцу и тут. Хотелось большего, но Дженсен в плену магии не мог ничего сказать о своем похитителе. Однажды, с замиранием сердца увидев, как оживает мраморный Дженсен, Джаред поклялся найти его и спасти. Последние слова договаривал в ладонь Дженсена.

— Нет, Джаред. Не клянись. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил.

У Джареда снова не получилось признаться в собственной бесполезности за пределами сна. Дженсен в порыве вручил ему драгоценность — перо, единственную часть себя, которую можно вынести с собой.

— Если когда-нибудь он умрёт, перо засветится, ты сможешь найти заколдованный камень и вернуть меня в мир. Береги его от врагов. Если оно попадёт в руки тому чернокнижнику, я целиком буду в его власти.

Джаред берёг сияющее, как лучик закатного солнца, перо. Во снах Дженсен оборачивался огромной огненной птицей, а здесь пёрышко было с ладонь лишь длиной. Он заворачивал его в платок и носил первое время у себя на груди. С пером искать Дженсена во снах стало намного легче. И мага-обидчика Джаред искал, насколько позволяют куцые способности, но бесполезно. Перерыл все летописи, перечитал библиотеку, а без толку. Его влюблённость в золотого Дженсена день ото дня становилась сильнее. Джаред не мог себе отказать и не посмотреть лишний раз на частичку его любви, переливающуюся всеми цветами костра пёрышко. Однажды, засмотревшись, он заложил его в книгу «О соколиной охоте», сравнивал форму пера и раскраску. Узнал, из какого рода его возлюбленный.

И тут же, как нарочно, регент, дядюшка Морган затеял охоту настоящую. Весь дворец гудел от приготовлений, даже на конюшне и то сияющую чистоту навели.

Джаред так устал от придирок челяди, что положил книгу на стопку таких же на столе, а сам уснул на кровати, без сновидений, конечно.

С утра чуть дар речи едва не потерял, обнаружив влиятельного родича у себя. Перебирающего книги. К облегчению Джареда, верхнюю отложил в сторонку, взял из середины стопки другую, полистал.

— Джаред, я одолжу на время?

Морган всегда тревожил Джареда. Властный и резкий, пугающе быстрый на решения. Чёрные глаза южанина и светлая кожа урождённого королевича всегда пугали. Дядя держался надменно и чуть презрительно, Джаред его смущался. Весь его вид напоминал о собственной ущербности, и Джаред был благодарен, что Морган ни разу не заговорил о его несостоятельности вслух. И всё, что смог придумать спросонок Джаред, было согласное:

— Конечно, дядюшка.

Едва расшитая камнями пола дядюшкиного одеяния скрылась за порогом, Джаред кинулся к столу. Отложенной книгой оказались «Философские рассуждения» мага Равеля. Книги о соколиной охоте как не бывало.

Как был, в исподнем он кинулся вслед колдуну:

— Нет, нет, отдай!

Но куда там. В глаза ему смотрел не светлокожий потомок магов-королей, нос к носу он столкнулся с самым настоящим исчадием кровожадных южных ковенов. Это после чумы Морган забрал Джареда миром, привёз в столицу и стал править как регент. Сейчас он совсем не скрывался от «родича», сбил с ног пощёчиной и захохотал. Джаред вдруг понял, кто призвал Чуму в королевство, уничтожил целый город, перебил сильнейших магов королевства. И кто заточил Дженсена в камень. Он бросился на колдуна с кулаками, ударить в висок, вышибить из сознания, а потом, помоги ему демоны, отнять и книгу, и камень.

Джаред уже почти видел, как отбирает у Моргана книгу с пером и бирюзовый узорчатый камень, который тот хищно сжимал в руке. Почти слышал, как перестаёт кричать притягиваемый магией пера Дженсен, чья тень била крыльями за спиной колдуна. Но даже на расстояние удара приблизиться не смог, его сбило с ног, приложило о стену, а потом, под хохот исчадия бездны, прокатило до самых кухонных подъездов. В крови и слезах, грязный как базарный побирушка, он выкатился из восточных ворот. Вслед неслось, громовое, ему только слышимое:

— Глупый щенок, кому ты сейчас нужен? Пшёл за пределы дворца и не смей появляться здесь. Пусть любой человек, что увидит тебя, будет видеть твоё убожество. Пусть возненавидят тебя, едва заметят. Пусть бьют, пока до тебя не дойдёт, чего ты стоишь!

Волной колючего воздуха Джареда вынесло за городские стены. Он плюхнулся на острые камни мостовой перед воротами, воины пинками отогнали дальше. Из мутной воды в придорожной канаве на Джареда пялилась образина, от которой, увидь он такую сам, бежал бы быстрее, чем от холеры.

Принц отродясь не бывал за стенами замка, не умел искать еду и зарабатывать деньги, а щедрого моря рядом со столицей не было. От лотков с едой его прогоняли как вора, от жилищ и хлевов шугали и того быстрее. Хоть он и видел шпили родного гнезда — толку ни на грош. Все считали его уродливым калекой, хромым и косым, ни на что не пригодным. Его пищей стали объедки в помойке, которые он успел подхватить, пока не напали местные бродяжки. Воду попил из реки и тут же пожалел о том, живот крутило всю ночь.

Его рвало гнилой водой, а в минуты блаженного затмения мерещился бьющийся в путах Дженсен, упорно молчавший под плетью палача и только однажды шепнувший:

— Как ты мог…

Едва болезнь отступила, сны прекратились. Это было худшим в его изгнании — выспаться невозможно. Джаред и помыслить не мог, что будет когда-нибудь спать хотеть сильнее, чем есть или пить. Вначале сон не шёл из-за боков, намятых в толпе, и желудка, тоскливо завывающего с голодухи. Потом понял, что спать может под любым забором, но видеть вещие сны — нет. Погрузиться в них можно только со спокойным разумом, а где его взять, когда во сне вполглаза следишь, чтоб не подкрались и из развлечения не покалечили.

От невыносимого голода он пытался съесть воробышка и не смог. Выпутал бестолкового из травы. Желторотый глупыш смотрел на него без тени испуга и пробовал склевывать пятнышки грязи с руки. Джаред знал, что курам на кухне шеи сворачивают, но как, представить себе не смог. Выпустил от греха подальше и разревелся. Жалко же, живое существо. От мяса в еде Джаред не отказывался, а вот сам жизни лишить не смог. От того стало только горше. Хуже всего, что, засмотревшись на птицу, он не заметил телегу. Лошадь столкнула его с дороги, возница добавил за неторопливость кнутом. В груди что-то хрустнуло и стало невыносимо больно. Ни дышать, ни идти не осталось сил. Он убрался чуть в сторону и свернулся комочком под травяной горкой, собрал избитые руки-ноги поближе и приготовился умирать. Обидно и жалко себя, но, кажется, все во дворце были правы — он безнадёжен. Бесполезен и неумел. Подвёл безвинного, доверившегося ему Дженсена. Одна надежда — выросший в холе и неге, он быстро умрёт здесь, в настоящем мире, на обычной городской улице.

Хоть он и привык сторожиться, а всё равно проглядел нападение.

— Проснись! Сейчас же проснись! — бушевал кто-то рядом. — Не смей сейчас засыпать!

Джаред с трудом поднял голову, пытаясь понять, откуда слышится такой знакомый голос, но тело отказывалось покидать ставшую тёплой и безопасной дрёму. В боку резануло как от ножа.

— Проснись, ты, скотина! — рявкнуло прямо под ухом.

Из сна вышибло точным ударом под зад. Если бы были силы, если бы мог дышать, он бы порскнул словно заяц, если бы был обут. На первой же острой ветке он повредил ногу, ткнулся носом с разбегу в грязь. Удары посыпались один за другим. Били жестоко, за то, что спать здесь устроился, за то, что бездомный и страшный как первый грех. И за глухое молчанье в ответ — тоже били. А потом, чтобы не понадеялся сдохнуть — поволокли куда-то, сквозь вонь и пыль, в душный запах зверинца, в Кормилище. Он едва поместился в крошечной клетке, железо прижало с боков. От пульсирующей боли и недостатка воздуха мутилось в голове, снова слышалось странное:

— Не смей! Не смей спать! — гудело внутри головы. И Джаред готов был вот-вот сейчас этот голос вспомнить.

Тренькнула цепь, клетку поддёрнуло и поволокло вверх. От ужаса скрутило живот и перехватило дыхание. С грохотанием и скрипом его последнее пристанище взмыло под самый потолок цирка и зависло над просторным вольером тигров.

На песчаном полу лунным светом словно специально высветились кости и черепа. По большей части лошадиные, но и округлые попадались, похожие на человеческие. Смерть приближалась, затейливо лютая, злая. Вдали глухими голосами делали ставки, как долго он проживёт, съедят его тигры мгновенно или, как любят, играть начнут. Обсуждение было обычное, хохотнули и разошлись. Заскрежетали ворота, и из тесных вольеров выбрались звери — огромные, яркие. Сахарно-белые клыки и жадные малиновые пасти, длинные шершавые языки, которыми они едва-едва до клетки не доставали.

С Джареда семь потов сошло. Одно спасало — в ловушке было сплошное дно, иначе бы по кусочкам его выдергали. Звери явно не голодали и сейчас сыто играли с будущей жертвой, нет-нет, да и цепляли по железу лапами. Вот, не спи, мол, допрыгнем — съедим! Джареда неумолимо клонило в сон. Тело его затекло и едва слушалось. Когда его выпустят, всё равно не выжить, ни убегать, ни драться он не сможет. Голод и наливающиеся новые синяки окончательно высосали силы. И он уснул, как ни бесновался кто-то на границе сознания. Просто провалился в холодную рычаще-мурлыкающую темноту.

— Просил же! — прошелестело совсем рядом. Он вскинулся, узнав голос, и обомлел.

Дженсен, окровавленный, измученный, обвис на кандалах. Истерзан был, как преступник на казни — ни клочка живой кожи. Только глаза блестели по-прежнему, яркие. Злые. И вился подле него колдун, бередил раны, да нашёптывал что-то нехорошее. Дёргался от его слов Дженсен сильнее, чем от касаний. Джаред рванулся всеми силами помогать, во снах-то ему все силы подвластны, да так и треснулся со всей дури о ледяную стену, только искры из разбитого лба полетели. Дженсен скривился и отвернулся, а колдун захихикал и снова зашептал.

Что там колдун с него просил, Джареду было не слышно. Но мука проступила на лице Дженсена, словно его прожаривали на углях. И виноват во всём был только он, Джаред, потому как понял, узнал колдуна — Морган терзал его солнце ясное, вертел краденой книгой, в которой было зажато перо, и рвал жестоко тело и душу. А сейчас запросил с пленника что-то, что дать тот не мог. Не мог, не хотел ни за какие страдания, не соглашался, а ему под нос — Джареда. Смотри, мол, вот он твой «благодетель». Джаред горел от стыда за невольное предательство, бился о невидимую холодную стену и кричал:

— Нет! Нет, чего бы он ни просил!

Дженсен отвернулся, Морган небрежно дёрнул рукой и вышиб Джареда изо сна. Обратно к лижущим пятки тиграм.

***

Зверей, пока он спал, покормили. Тигрицы лизали морды друг дружке, расчёсывали языками густые усы. Тигрята резвились, а сытый, но недовольный матёрый вожак всё ждал прибытия главного блюда.

Цепи звякнули, крепление расцепилось, клетка стремительно заскользила вниз. Джаред всхлипнул и отчаянно зашептал:

— Не соглашайся, Дженсен, я лучше сдохну. Нет!

Он всё думал, что же, что мог вымогать колдун с Дженсена? Не убить же хотел, мучил для чего-то.

От удара клетки в песок у него сбилось дыхание. Старшие тигры насторожились, а мелкие ринулись доставать угощение. Джаред сжался в комок, острые когти цепляли одежду, сдирали кожу. Запах страха и крови будоражил зверей. Джаред в тысячный раз проклял свою ущербную природу, что, будучи магом, не в состоянии перекинуться зверем и спастись. Он сжался насколько мог и ожидал только, как щёлкнет последний механизм, и замочек расцепится, распуская части клетки, выкладывая жертву на блюдечке.

И до него вдруг дошло. Принц из старшей ветви династии, Золотой Сокол, Дженсен. Если он сейчас согласится Моргану подчиниться, стать послушным ему, поддастся магии, он же не себя предаст, страну колдуну подарит. Всех, кого род королевский защищать клялся, своими руками навечно в кровавое рабство отдаст.

— Я не стою того, Дженсен, не смей соглашаться. Это всего лишь я.

Старый огромный зверь поднялся с костяного ложа, прошествовал важно. Глаза у него были зеленющие, а шерсть яркая как пожар. Он лизнул задумчиво, ободрал языком словно железной щеткой. И рыкнул на молодых, чтоб не мешали. Новое место, выбранное им для лежбища, Джареда не обрадовало. Тигр был теперь совсем рядом, и по глазам умной твари было понятно — он просто ждёт. Значение каждого щелчка хитро сделанного железа он давно выучил.

Цепь зазвенела, тигры подпрыгнули. Джаред успел восемь раз с жизнью проститься. На девятом прощании осознал — тигриные когти впились в него через клетку, а цепь тянет вверх, на безопасную высоту.

— Дженсен, не надо! — рыдал он, пытаясь вывернуться и протиснуть пальцы сквозь сетку наверх. Чтоб сдёрнуть звено цепи с крепления, расцепить последний замочек. Но тщетно. Только и оставалось, рыдать и рвать кожу ногтями: — Нет! Нет!

Худшее свершилось. Его вытряхнули из клетки, туго перетянули разбитые рёбра чистым тряпьём и отволокли-запинали в тёмный угол на старую перепревшую солому, воняющую прелью и псиной. На тряпку, чтобы прикрыться как одеялом, не расщедрились, да Джареду было и ни к чему. Негнущимися руками он рвал себе плечи и лицо, царапал, как мог, кожу, лишь бы заглушить боль от осознания, что невольно предал Дженсена ещё раз, заставил через себя перешагнуть. Из-за него Дженсен нарушил древнюю как мир присягу магов жизни. Из-за него потерял не только свободу, но и страну. Душу продал. Выкупил его никчёмную шкуру, приговорив к смерти тысячи людей.

Тело, измученное испытаниями, наконец исчерпало силы, и он провалился в мутную череду безумных снов. Спасительное прикосновение Дженсена было даже в бреду недостижимо, Джаред проклинал себя и в минуты редкого просветления мечтал издохнуть.

***

Остаться в кошмарных дебрях ему не дали. Джаред пришёл в себя, когда его лицо обтирали чем-то мокрым, кое-как открыл глаза. Оказалось, щенная сука, чьё место он, не желая того, занял, разродилась у него под боком и лизала его, как и своих щенков.

Рядом с соломой стояло ведро с водой. Джаред, не стесняясь, напился. Закуток с вазой для нечистот был совсем рядом, искать что-то ещё он не решился, сил и так еле хватило вернуться назад. Сука, огромная, из древней северной породы цепных псов, что были при Моргане не в почёте, приняла его как родного, разве что титьку в рот не засунула. Она согревала его, не давая снова загореться лихорадке, вылизывала покрытое солью лицо. И глухо рычала на любого, кто пытался Джареда из её гнезда выгнать, а потом пришёл старший конюший, её хозяин. Сука вылизала ему протянутую руку, спокойно позволила забрать лишних щенков и Джареда.

Его отправили в дальние конюшни, чистить стойла за водовозными клячами. Выпороли для изгнания лишних мыслей и общего вразумления. Выдали приказание и инструменты — совок, скребок и краюшку хлеба на день. Спать разрешили в пустующем деннике на слежавшемся сене. И забыли про уродливого раба. Уйти из конюшен Джаред не мог. Если ловили дальше сенного сарая, то спал потом на избитых боках беспокойно, вскрикивая. Вещие сны больше не посещали, проваливался в обычные, как в чёрную воду.

В стране тем временем случился праздник — вернулся наследник старшей ветви, давно потерянный Дженсен Золотой Сокол. Но едва отгремели приветственные балы, начался ужас. Королевством стал открыто править Морган, из подземелий выбрались моры и чуть ли не по дворцу гуляли, расцвело чернокнижие. А король — неживой как ледяная статуя, выполнял всё, что скажет советник. Уже и скорый брак объявлен, невеста — дочь Моргана, Джоанна.

Джаред терзался в отчаянии. Джоанну он знал, видел давным-давно и не думал, что дядюшка посмеет полукровную мору ко двору призвать. Она — ведьма холода, если взойдет на престол, половина страны ляжет под жертвенный серп, на алтарь. Джаред — последний из принцев Далековских, кто может защитить народ, а его магических познаний не хватает ни на что кроме снов.

Джаред украл старый нож и точил, сбивая пальцы о камень, пока кляча, которую почти не выводили во двор и едва кормили, не начинала над ним хохотать. Обвислая морда, торчащие зубы, колени будто печёные колобки. Древний, как сами конюшни, жеребец, у которого даже хвост был похож на крысиный, ржал и потешался над ним человеческим голосом. Магоборцем обзывал. А проржался — представился, дальний родственник, мол, царской фамилии, имеющий только один дар — оборачиваться лошадью. Морган не смог заставить его покориться и пятый год морил в четвероногом обличии, просто из мести. Он не человек сейчас и потому видел истинного Джея.

— Что ты за бездарь? Обернись зверем, да сбеги, — хохотал старый конь, — ведь не привязан, магией не окручен.

— Но я никем не оборачиваюсь, нет у меня звериного облика, — выслушивать отповеди от лошадей Джаред не собирался.

— Кроме ослиного, видать. Все, в ком есть кровь короля, могут, — бельмастые лошадиные глаза пялились с интересом.

Джареда прорвало, закричал, хрипя от злости на себя и от обиды:

— Ни огня, ни льда призвать не могу. Только дурацкие сны, и то навредил только.

Конь на упоминание снов внимательно присмотрелся. Джаред тоже смотрел, а вспомнить не смог, как долго тот конь в стойле валялся. Конюшие даже выволочь хотели, да добить, но отчего-то не стали. Конь же переставил, кряхтя, кривые ноги, посмотрел уже не через щель в дверце, а через неё. И проговорил задумчиво:

— Ага, есть такие в родне, редко рождаются. У них вся сила единый раз за жизнь показывается, но если уж показалась, тут и горы пушинками летят, и моря в пустыне образуются. Если ты из таких, я знаю, как тебе помочь. Но и ты мне поможешь.

— Сделаю всё, что скажешь. Но не мне помогай, а Дженсену.

— Воистину — осёл. Знаешь хоть, сколько стоит такая клятва?

— Если смогу исправить, что натворил, и освободить его, я заплачу тебе любую цену.

Конь посмотрел на него с высоты немалого роста и попросил кормить его из маленького кузовка с плесневелым зерном, да поить из ведра, куда стекает дождевая вода. И мыть, вычесывать его неделю, разбирая гриву по волоску, полировать копыта. Джаред стер пальцы о скребницу, задрал все ногти о жесткую шерсть. Чесал и до, и после работы, валился с ног от усталости, но по первому зову поднимался с колючего лежака и шёл, делал, что просят. И ладно бы, виден был результат. Конище день ото дня становился страшнее, словно не взаперти стоял в чищенном стойле, а по бурьяну и репьям ходил. Шерсть лезла клочками, на шкуре проступали язвы, а на копытах — дыры. Из шкуры вычесывался тлен и пепел, а рот изрыгал серную вонь. Стал очевиден обман, не родственнику своему Джаред дал клятву и не человеку совсем.

— Понял теперь, кому в работники напросился? — дыша в лицо серной вонью, спросил конь на седьмой день. Через язвы, шипя, сочился яд, глаза сверкали адским пламенем.

— Тому, кто спасет моего друга.

Джаред смотреть боялся. Жеребец полуночного всадника даже тени отбрасывал ненормальные — целых три, и стояли они за ним как не свои, словно еще три злобные твари. По легендам пленить его сложно, а любой, кто видел, рисковал стать седоком. И носиться обречён был до самой смерти верхом, собирая заблудшие души. Или на четырёх ногах, если чем-то разозлил полуночника. По книгам и питаться он должен был человечиной, хоть раз в столетие, но пить крови. Джаред предложил, но конь фыркнул — поел уже.

— Один добрый человек сжалился, отворил вены, когда я погибал. И взял обещание — и далее брать только добровольно, — жеребец опалил зловонным дыханием, в глазах полыхнуло огнём. — Знаешь теперь, кем проведешь свою жизнь, если заключим уговор?

Джаред кивнул.

— А знаешь, кто греет мою постель днем, когда я не могу работать? — спросил обнаженный мужчина, возникший вместо лошади.

Струпья и язвы никуда не делись, но он точно не выглядел немощным или больным. Взял сильными пальцами за подбородок, повернул к себе. Джареда словно в кипяток макнули — заполыхало лицо, ожгло жаром уши. Он думал про мужчин, мечтал о Дженсене и не забудет тот поцелуй до самой смерти. Но если такова цена его глупости, что ж. Он выплатит сполна.

Полуночник удовлетворённо кивнул и выпустил его.

— Сначала ты принесешь мне уздечку. В дальнем конце склада на ржавом гвозде висит. Старую кожу возьми, а оголовье не трогай. А если поймают — брось всё, но забери удила.

— Как я пройду?

— Люди тебя и так не заметят. Не трогай лишнего, и всё обойдется.

Джаред пробрался куда указано, нашел уздечку. Старая, затасканная до прозрачности, с трещинами считай насквозь, уздечка действительно была древней. А вот на оголовье был вставлен камень, большой, матовый, с мелким рисунком, скрытым пылью. Джаред, не думая, отёр — рассмотреть. Что тут началось… Звон и грохот, конюхи и охрана загремели, застряв плечами в дверях. Джаред, понимая, что попался, отстегнул удила, сунул в рот, прижимая зубами. Железо словно вросло в рот, шипами зацепилось за коренные зубы, прижало остриями язык и обозначило касание к нёбу. Он онемел на миг, но, когда охрана нашла его, начала охаживать плетьми и бить ногами — обрел голос вновь. Кричал бессвязно, скулил, когда срывало шкуру. С него сдернули провонявшую навозом хламиду, растянули через коновязь во дворе и всыпали так, что собрать не мог не то, что ноги — мысли с головы разбежались. Заказав навозному жуку шариться где не просят, бросили в пустом стойле.

Сквозь гул услышал:

— Ко мне иди.

Встать не смог, только солома в пальцы уколола.

— Ко мне иди, иначе помочь не смогу.

Джаред всхлипнул, но вера в то, что он живым до утра доберется, его покинула.

— Сдохнешь сейчас, и он навсегда останется в черной власти до нескончаемых времен мучиться.

Вина захлестнула. Ноги не держали, руки подламывались. На четвереньках пополз по затоптанным, сколько их не скреби, доскам. Рука, вторая, ноги. Если перед глазами на полу собралась кровь, значит, надо опять — рука, вторая, ноги…

— Дверцу открой, — гудело в голове. Куда там, до защелки как до балконов Птичьей башни.

В памяти предстал Дженсен — ледяной, с огнем презрения в глазах. Прекрасный, как на картине, но Джаред помнил, какие шрамы оставили ему палачи. Руки сами собой дотянулись. Трухлявые занозы жалили прямо под ногти, металл выскальзывал, но все ж поддался.

Полуночный конь вышел. Джаред силился выплюнуть удила. Пока добирался, они раскровили всё изнутри, шевельнуть пронзенным языком или разжать зубы — пытка.

— Держи, раз уж взял. Залезай на спину, — проеденное червями копыто у носа как символ недостижимости его мечты. Хоть умри, не подняться больше. Удила словно тянули вверх. Дрожа от боли и слабости, он заполз на подставленный круп. Даже лежащий конь для него — непомерная высота.

— Клянусь, я помогу тебе, Джаред Принц Снов, спасти из плена Дженсена Золотого Сокола и вернуть ему силу и славу.

Джаред вцепился в спутанную шерсть, подтверждая, что услышал, и повис, едва дыша. Жеребец обмёл себя хвостом, поднимая клубы пыли и соломенной трухи, заржал хрипло и рванул в проем. Вынесся по двору, как пыльная буря, ослепляя глаза всем встречным. Тенью пролетел в кузницу и от порога сиганул под огромный котел, раскидывая алые угли. Нырнул, как сквозь зеркало, в другой мир, позади что-то взорвалось.

Джаред устал держаться за шкуру и цепляться за сознание. Вогнал пальцы поглубже, сжал сильнее колени и перестал слышать и быть.

***

Очнулся в соломе, без боли и усталости, но словно бы не собой. И правда, перед глазами не руки — копыта, и крика испуганного не получается, только ржание. Полуночник превратил его в чудо-коня — каурого, с золотым отливом, с тигровинами по спине, где кожу попортили плетью. Удила разрослись — тёплой кожей охватили лицо и затылок, грудь стиснуло подпругой, кулаки обжало подковами.

— Не всё мне на четвереньках бегать, — сказал полуночный, оглаживая получившегося зверя, стройного, тонконогого, с гривой в пол, тревожно раздувающего ноздри.

— Будешь слушаться в следующий раз, — он легко осадил вздернувшего голову принца. — Завтра скачки, мы выиграем их, и я отдам тебя Дженсену как подарок на свадьбу.

На этот раз Джаред брыкался дольше, наплевав на острые грани удил и жёсткую удерживающую руку. Полуночный посмотрел в налившиеся влагой глаза, сжалился.

— Если вести себя будешь хорошо, он именно на тебе поедет на свадьбу. Ближе чем так, тебе никогда к нему не оказаться. А главное — рядом поедет Морган, который завёл недавно привычку таскать с собой странную книгу. Носит везде и никогда не открывает. Ты понял, о чём?

Джаред согласно заржал и кивнул. Начали готовиться к скачкам. Он пытался привыкнуть к телу, но нет-нет, да путал такты в шагах. Хозяин гонял его по проходу конюшни, заставляя менять аллюры и первую ногу. Погонял приунывшего, взмыленного жеребца:

— Победить-то мы победим, но, если будешь спотыкаться, останешься куковать в конюшне навсегда. Будешь катать свою зазнобу по лисьим охотам, если Морган не отберёт.

Как они первыми пришли на скачках, Джаред почти не запомнил. Кто сидел в седле, сколько раз прилетело плетью, какая разница? Он во все глаза смотрел на Дженсена. Красовался пред ним, выгибал шею. И осторожно тронул губами протянутую руку, чуть не заревев от обиды — все эти взгляды не для него, восторг от наколдованного коня. А будь у Дженсена возможность его увидеть — и не видал бы Джаред больше его улыбки. Не заслужил.

Полуночный отказался от золота и выпросил за Джареда кольцо, серебряное, с руки. И Дженсен в запале отдал не усыпанный изумрудами перстень, один из многих, а простое колечко, с царапиной и без камня. Которое не снимал уже сколько лет.

***

В день свадьбы Джареда заседлали, подвели к порогу вместе с еще одним, вороным. И Дженсен сел на другого. Джареду на спину взгромоздился Морган. Книгу ему подала сестра. И Джаред понял, что время пришло — скинул наездника, стукнул копытом по переплету, срывая старую кожу, открывая страницы. Перо вылетело, как золотой сполох, сияя под солнцем. Удила как по волшебству разомкнули капкан, и Джаред закричал:

— Время прошло, что мое — забираю! — не зная, что делать дальше, фыркнул, помогая перу взлететь выше. — Ты свободен!

Перо истаяло, а Дженсен мял поводья вороного, непонимающе глядя на Моргана:

— Дядя, что происходит?

Колдун, не тратясь на мелочи, обрушил на Джареда целый шторм проклятий. Тот вдруг упёрся, лошадиная личина как щитом отгораживала его от магии. Он вспомнил, как Полуночный уходил на свободу, и поднял хвостом пыль, которая жалящими иглами понеслась на противника. Стукнул копытом в мостовую — молнии полетели, заржал — стены затряслись от звуковой волны.

Морган всё наращивал и наращивал мощь, вкладывая свои и заёмные силы, целился в жеребца, пытался пробить в Дженсена, но хоть бы искра долетела. Их окружило шаром огня. Джаред держал всю энергию внутри, чтобы остальных не задело, а Морган всё вкладывал и накачивал, пока не рвануло.

Когда Джаред заново обрел слух, они лежали на разрушенном дворе. Он — уже человек, в своей старой хламиде. Морган — седой как лунь, с закатившимися глазами, еле дышал. И видно всем стало, что нет в нём ни капли королевской крови, и сестра с дочерью — той же породы, чистокровные клыкастые твари, бронзовато-чёрные, одетые в фартуки из человеческой кожи, вместо лент — жилы и кишки.

Все, кто не разбежался с площади после магического поединка, рванули прочь, воочию увидев чернокнижников. В городе забили в набат, созывали стражу.

Дженсен всего этого будто не видел, стоял и крутил в руках простое колечко, грустный, словно вспоминал с каждым оборотом что-то плохое.

Джаред не знал, то ли потянуться, коснуться в последний раз, то ли сбежать быстрее, пока Дженсен не вспомнил предательства. Запомнить последним удивление, а не презрение. Когда чары распались, он вспомнил, почему Дженсен казался ему таким знакомым в первую встречу. Они виделись раньше. Это с ним они играли во снах в далёком детстве, с ним обменялись во сне дарами, чтоб никогда друг друга не потерять. Обычно после такого становятся наречёнными друг другу. Но это не для бестолкового Джареда судьба. Видимо чума, насланная тогда Морганом, иссушала не только тела, но и память и магию волшебных вещей. Джаред своё колечко мало что не сберёг, не вспомнил, где потерялось. Вот и забыл Дженсена на долгие годы. Он снова клял себя всеми словами. Бездарь!

На плечо тяжело опустилась рука. Время расплаты.

Сразу заболели все кости в теле. Он обманывал себя, думая, что способен уйти от Дженсена. Сердце всё равно оставалось здесь, пригретое теплом Золотого Сокола. Тело дрожало от боли, словно поджившую рану резало снова. Джаред покорно открыл рот, принял удила. Железо сомкнуло челюсти, шею обнял ошейник.

— Сейчас день, идём.

Полуночный уводил его жёсткой, как прежде, рукой. Обвёл, не давая споткнуться о препятствия, направляя, словно слепого. Джаред и не видел ничего. Ничего кроме зеленых глаз вспомнившего всё Дженсена, смотревшего вслед. Тоска в них дарила надежду на взаимность. И иметь эту надежду было больнее всего пережитого. Сердце билось как бешеное, выдираясь с груди. С каждым шагом прочь — всё отчаяннее. Он отчетливо понимал, что Полуночному вскоре придется искать нового всадника, и это была сама светлая мысль из тех, что его посещали.

Тот завел его в спальню — огромнейшая кровать, балдахин с кисеей и кистями. Взмах руки — Джаред чистый и голый, как младенец, кожа светится, пылая мягким жаром, словно только из бани, после купаний и массажа. Его мягко толкнули под балдахин, уложили на спину. Джаред не в силах был смотреть. Послушно раздвинул ноги, глотая слёзы, терпел чужие руки, лезущие в самые тайные и запретные места. Его сорвало в истерику, когда пальцы из зада убрались. Секунда покоя перед бездной отчаяния. С глаз прорвало слезами, он плакал не над собой, не — боже спаси — над поруганной задницей, рыдал над тем, что не случилось. Губы горели как от клейма, он помнил то легкое касание и умирать будет — с этой памятью.

Пальцы взъерошили волосы.

— Когда ты потерял перо, Моргану советовали сразу убить. Моры считают, таких невезучих оставлять — плохая примета. Он думал, что обманет. А ты из тех упрямых осликов, которые собирают все палки на свою спину, но в конце концов делают все правильно, — тёплое касание губ ко лбу и тишина. Джаред лежал, с разбитым сердцем, с опухшими от слез глазами, и просто ждал неизбежного. Чуть не до смерти испугался, когда его подхватили за плечи и дёрнули вверх.

Дженсен тряс его, боясь поверить, трогал шрамы, целовал как в последний раз. Зацепился языком за удила, полез пальцами — вынуть. Джаред и рот-то открыл — доказать, что не получится, он теперь лошадь. Железка свободно выпрыгнула в подставленную ладонь, Дженсен отбросил её на стол, уставленный яблоками и виноградом. Оказывается, Полуночный завёл его в спальню для новобрачных.

И дальше у них получилось, как и не мечталось — сказочно и необыкновенно.

Дженсен прищурился довольно, прильнув сзади. Показал замотанный платком разрез на ладони, почти перекрывающий старый шрам:

— В девять лет у меня были другие представления о страшном. А он и правда навсегда запомнил вкус моей крови. Запомнил и добром отплатил.

Утром на столе не оказалось удил, а в камере — Моргана. Только отпечатки лошадиных копыт по земляному полу.

***

Уставшие за ночь, они уснули к обеду. Вначале пришлось успокоить охрану и челядь, высказать срочные распоряжения. Ночью Дженсена не рискнули позвать с брачного ложа, кого бы он там не валял, а с рассветом напряжённое сопение под дверями стало невыносимым. Народ надо успокоить.

Пока Джаред нежил натруженный зад в крошечной купели с тёплой водой, Дженсену пришлось явить себя на площади, взмахом руки устранить разрушения, выбрать из незнакомых людей временных министров. После чего он вспомнил, что Джаред себе воды подогреть не сумеет, и отложил оставшиеся дела на завтра.

Засыпать вдвоём оказалось едва не слаще, чем просыпаться. На мягкой постели, в тепле и безопасности, они разомлели и унеслись в страну снов за минуту.

На просторных лугах волшебного сна Джаред на мгновение испугался, как он найдёт Дженсена без пера. А ему навстречу летел уже Золотой Сокол. Сверкнул зелёными глазами, грянулся оземь и обернулся единорогом. Прогарцевал, обнюхивая, и увидев, что Джей приглашения не принимает, обернулся опять — речным драконом, обвил длинным телом, завертелся петлями. Джаред испугаться не успел — оказался на спине чудовища, летящим над зелёной волной травы. Вцепился покрепче в гриву. У настоящего дракона на шее были бы кожистые жгуты, а Дженсен красовался — отрастил шевелюру из шёлковых перьев, мягких и ласковых на прикосновения.

На короткой когтистой лапе сверкнуло колечко, Джаред дотянулся, погладил.

— А я своё потерял.

— Спрятал.

Дракон извился в потоке ветра и плавно опустился на поляну, странно знакомую Джареду. Уже человеком Дженсен запрыгнул на нижние ветви раскидистого дуба и засунул руку в дупло. Вытащил ветошь, а из неё второе колечко, протянул Джареду:

— Мы оба думали, что так надёжнее, и это место ты всегда найдёшь.

— Не нашёл. Вообще снов не видел.

— Напомни, я сожгу твою кровать, Морган там столько проклятий навесил, что, если их убрать, сама развалится. Всё сделал, лишь бы ты силу сновиденья потерял.

Стало понятно, отчего так хорошо спалось в библиотеке. Джаред примерил колечко — волшебное, сразу видно, невзрачное, но точно в размер и сидит как влитое.

— Давай наперегонки?! — Дженсен сорвался с места, снова драконом, а Джаред замер на месте. Внутри смешались разные чувства, и он не мог, как ни старался, понять, что с ним. Ещё не прошёл стыд невольный от признаний в постели, что Джаред не владеет вне сновидений магией и не может сам наколдовать простейших магических процедур. И хоть Дженсен быстро решил всё к взаимному удовольствию, колючая боль от своего бессилия никуда не делась. А сверху нагружено многое — и нескромное удовольствие тела от ночных развлечений, и радость от их свободы. И точит, грызёт мыслишка, что они квиты, Дженсен забрал его у Полуночника, отплатил за своё избавление. Они свободны от обязательств. И Джаред не знал, когда закончится шальная благодарность Дженсена, и начнётся жизнь. Без него. Он был учёным и не позволял сердцу надеяться, хотел избежать лишней боли. Какой из него, никчёмного, супруг? А про роль фаворита Джаред и думать не мог, он даже в мыслях не мог разделить Дженсена с кем-то третьим, лучше уж никак.

В душе заскреблись кошки. Если раньше Джаред до ледяного оцепенения боялся стать младшим супругом, страшился ритуала магического объединения родов, а уж при мысли о колдовском вынашивании кокона с ребёнком и вовсе пытался извергнуть остатки трапезы, то сейчас думал обо всём этом как о недостижимо прекрасном, несбыточном. Единственном желанном счастье в этом мире. О том, что такое счастье не для проклятого сновидца.

Дженсен увидев, что за ним никто не летит, свился спиралью и рванул обратно, теряя весёлость и сосредоточенность, теряя золотыми чешуйками обличие дракона. О землю перед Джаредом грянулся Сокол. Обдал, как в прошлую встречу песком и жаром, огладил огромными крыльями, заглянул в глаза. Джаред смотрел, как сквозь птичий облик проступает Дженсен, как обнимают его потоки магических сил, и понимал, что сам никогда не попросит о замужестве, сил не хватит.

Дженсен же подхватил его, обнял, прошептал в ухо:

— Я тороплюсь, да?

Джаред замотал головой. Горло перехватывало, слёзы подкатили. Он знал, что должен быть счастлив тем малым, что получил, и проклинал неуёмную жадность влюблённого сердца, но сделать ничего не мог. И объяснить тоже.

— Значит, опаздываю.

Дженсен поколдовал немного, облачил их обоих в богато расшитые одежды, взамен привычных. Джаред немного качнулся, едва не осев под весом появившихся украшений — браслетов, ожерелий, сплетающихся в кольчужный воротник цепочек. Дженсен и сам предстал расфуфыренным, каким его даже в день свадьбы не рядили. Джаред ошеломлённо хлопал глазами, забыв на время, что во сне он может легко развоплотить всю тяжесть, а Золотой Сокол в полном великолепии преклонил колено, коснулся губами перстней на его руке и спросил:

— Могу ли я надеяться, Джаред…

— Да.

Дженсен немного сбился с настроя.

— Может дослушаешь? Я не только совместный сон предлагаю.

— Да. На всё — да.

Джаред не видел смысла тянуть, Сокол хитро глянул.

— Ты уверен, что так легко соглашаешься? Я многого могу захотеть. Твою жизнь, твою магию, тело, душу, детей… — на последних словах голос охрип.

Джаред не менее взволнованный, пунцовый от смущения и сумбура чувств, спросил:

— Ты же меня не пугаешь?

Дженсен мотнул головой, мол, нет, конечно! А Джаред решил не тянуть. Сам бы он не смог, но пока Дженсен согласен.

— Для тебя, Джен, всё и всегда — да. Я люблю тебя и буду верен до конца жизни, с радостью буду тебе мужем и помощником.

— Соправителем.

Джаред сбился на мгновенье и продолжил, пока чувства не разорвали его пополам:

— Буду счастлив проводить с тобой и день и ночь. Буду рад нашим детям. И никакая печаль не одолеет меня, пока ты рядом.

Глаза у Дженсена стали как у хищной птицы на охоте — зрачок расплылся на всю радужку. Одежду будто ветром сорвало, драгоценности потекли золотыми змеями, только колечко из серебра упорно сопротивлялось потоку. Джаред потерял равновесие на размягчившейся почве и рухнул спиной вперёд на пышную перину с подушками. Дженсен приземлился сверху, поймал кисти Джареда в капканы пальцев, по ним потёк золотой ручей сбегающих украшений, странная алмазная бабочка порхнула по рукам. Джаред вскрикнул от боли — руку зажгло и закололо. Дженсен подул на покрасневшую кожу. Серебряное кольцо словно вплавилось в тело, поверх него застыли обхватившие палец золотые крылья. Боль схлынула, а наколдованный перстень не чувствовался совершенно.

— Теперь не потеряешь. — сказал Дженсен и поцеловал.

После чего они не могли остановиться, пока не подтвердили свой брак и во снах.

***

Магия чернокнижника по большей части рассеялась, но одно проклятие держалось упорнее всех. Джаред уже потерял надежду избавиться от него. Его никто не узнавал, кроме Дженсена. Нянюшка и та, норовила веником из покоев прогнать. В народе шептались — убил Морган законного наследника Далековского, а Дженсену мору подсунул, вот и меняет она личины по сорок раз на дню. Другие упирались, мол, Джаред — солнечный мальчик, ждал из далёких краёв невесту, а замуж за Сокола ни в какую не соглашается. И держат его прикованным у мужней кровати, пока не покорится, а на люди выводят морок.

Джаред много разного услышал, носил он теперь неприметный пажеский наряд и мог, не опасаясь быть узнанным, шнырять по любой подворотне. Его всё равно не запоминали. От слухов коробило иногда до дрожи, он сжимал зубы и терпел. Как ещё он мог служить королевству, бессильный маг, если не лучшим шпионом. И хоть Дженсен просил, умолял, а в последнее время настаивал, чтобы он отступился, Джаред решил не оставлять тайное дело на откуп городской страже. Вызнал и выгрыз имена предателей, любителей кровавого золотишка, что позволили Моргану сначала проникнуть во дворец, примазаться побочным родственником, а потом и напасть на не ждавших предательства светлых магов.

Но, что бы он не делал днём, ночь он встречал в постели мужа. Ластился к Дженсену, выпрашивал поцелуи. А однажды спросил снова про заклятье:

— Ты же меня настоящего видишь!

Дженсен улыбнулся, приласкал и попросил:

— Вспомни слова проклятья.

— Любой человек… — Джаред и сам теперь понял.

— Я — не любой. Очень давно.

***

Много-много лет спустя, увидев в зеркале седину, Джаред решил записать про их историю в книгу. Взял, как положено, бумагу, перо и на первой строке вывел: «В далёком волшебном царстве, в тридесятом чудесном государстве жил-был прекрасный принц…»

Дженсен, глянувший из-за плеча, расфыркался, а Джаред невозмутимо пояснил:

— В этот раз я знаю, что это не ложь. И, главное — эта история закончилась хорошо.


End file.
